


Lethal Indulgence

by ErrorUnknownUser



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, College Dropout, Cop!Mikasa, Drama, EVERYONE IS GAY AF, Family Conflict, Fight Club AU, M/M, Mafia AU, Major Violence, Modern Setting, Multi, Probably Slow Build, mafia!levi, overbearing Hange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrorUnknownUser/pseuds/ErrorUnknownUser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay brat, you have two god damn choices. I can kill you now or you can become my pet.” </p>
<p>Mafia/Fight Club AU where Levi is the head of some sketchy organization and Eren is a college drop out who accidentally discovers this underground paying field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SO. I wrote this at like three in the morning while running on four hours of sleep in three days. And now I'm impulse-posting it. I've actually been planning on writing this fic for a good month or so but didn't plan on actually starting it/uploading it. 
> 
> This chapter is pretty short but the following chapters will be about twice as long or so. This is my first snk fic so just tell me if I'm really messing it up so I can try fixing it omg. My current South Park fic Macabre is definitely still my major focus while this is just a little side project. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this mess~

I swear to god my lungs are going to burst. There’s a fire in my chest that needs to be extinguished before I finally just combust into nothing but ash. By now I can’t even feel my legs and feet is a vague word describing something I only once knew. 

Nothing exists but the harsh slap of extremities on concrete and the desperate labored breaths escaping us. My arms are pumping at my sides but, really, what are arms? The world is a celestial blur and the expansive sky hanging above us is no longer even palpable. 

Left, right, left, right, gasp. Left, right, left, right, gasp. 

I can hear them behind us. I don’t know who they are. I don’t even know who the person running ahead of me is. But I do know that this person is necessary for my survival.

Left, right, left, right, gasp. Left, right, left, right, gasp.

I’m not even sure how this all started. One moment I was in the apartment I shared with my sister and best friend and the next I was running for my life. 

Left, right, left, right, gasp. Left, right, left, right, gasp.

I guess the lesson of this all is to not take shady shortcuts in the city. And if you see something sketchy, turn around and walk away. Do not continue to walk past it. 

Left, right, left, right, gasp. Left, right- **BANG.**

Someone screamed and if I wasn’t so focused on running so desperately I would’ve looked around to see who it was. It isn’t until a strong hand wraps itself around my wrist to jerk me forward sharply did I realize it was me who screamed. Why did I scream?

Narrowed steely gray eyes lock onto mine and now it’s an aided force pulling me along. Without this subsidy I would simply drift away into the divine expanse of annihilation. 

Left, right, left, right, gasp. Left, right, left- **BANG.**  
I’m not sure what the loud noise is coming from. If my brain was fully functioning I had a feeling I’d be able to identify it as a gun. I don’t really know where we are. The city is a large, dangerous place. It’s one I’ve had yet to truly explore and so most of it is shrouded in mystery to me. 

Left, right, left, right, gasp. Left, right, left, right, gasp.

Just as suddenly as this all began it was all over. 

Everything went pitch black and I’m being shoved onto a hard cold floor. There are surfaces all around me. Am I in a box? I probably would have screamed if a cold clammy hand hadn’t forced its way over my parted lips. 

A body is being pressed against my own and a deep raspy breath is speaking low tones in my ear. In any other situation this sinful voice would send shivers down my spine. “Don’t move, don’t make a sound and don’t even fucking think about running away,” this voice speaks.

Despite this being a stranger, I have full faith in this enigma to protect me. I’m trying my hardest to keep my labored breaths under control. Now that I’ve stopped running my entire body throbs with a whole new tenacity. 

What sounds like a stampede of animals seems to run past our small compartment. Minutes pass and all is silent and still. Everything is a mass of confusion and my head is empty. Should I be panicking? Worrying? Scared? Angry?

Instead I felt nothing. 

Something strange, impossible and extreme was happening and somehow it didn’t even feel tangible. I’m a neutral outsider to this world. But that’s okay. 

The body lifts itself from me and an abrupt brightness blinds me. I’m falling backwards and I hit the ground painfully. It doesn’t exactly hurt though. I feel the pain, but it’s not actually pain… It’s not really there at all. 

I’m not really there at all…

“Oi, shitty brat, don’t pass out on-“

\--

Sometimes you’ll wake up in the morning, dazed and confused; all thanks to a dream so vivid you can’t tell what is and is not reality. You can jerk awake, thinking you had already gone through your school day and horribly embarrassed yourself. Or you can wake up and be terrified someone you love was killed, because that’s what you saw in your head.  


There’s nothing like that moment of release you feel when you realize that brand new reality is actually just a fantasy. You didn’t go to school. Nobody is dead. It’s okay.  


Everything will be okay.

Then there are those mornings you wake up and laugh at the craziest dream you had. You wonder why it was so weird. Why it seemed so real. Then you pause because you realize… that wasn’t a dream. That extreme nightmarish vision wasn’t just rapidly passing made up images but an actual happening you endured and survived. 

The latter kind of morning was my own. 

I don’t know where I am. I can see that I’m lying in some kind of bed that belonged in a rather mundane bedroom. I’ve never seen this room before in my life. My head is pounding and the world around me is covered in a fog that has yet to clear.

I can remember last night. 

I remember hanging out in the apartment with Mikasa and Armin having our biweekly game night. We had just run out of beer and everyone elected me to make the run. We recently moved into our new apartment and I had yet to familiarize myself with the neighborhood. 

The nearest convenience store was closed so I continued to the next one over. It happened to be in kind of a sketchy neighborhood but I ignored it and even opted to cut through some alleys. This proved to be a bad idea considering next thing I knew I was being chased through the city with men with guns. Who were shooting-

“Holy shit.” 

The bedroom door opens and a shorter but attractive male walks into the room. Everything about him screams lethal. His beauty is the kind that intimidated you into looking away. His gray eyes practically gleam silver and I swear they could look into my soul and tear apart every little thing about me. His skin is pale and body toned with solid muscle.  


His hair is a startling contrasting black and is styled into a neat undercut. He walks with confidence and power. He seems to master full control of every little detail. This is a man not to be taken lightly and I knew that already. 

This is also the man who I followed while running last night. This is the man that saved me. 

“Finally you’re fucking awake.” His voice is just as lustrous as I remember it being from last night. Despite his frank swearing his words sound painfully elegant.

“Where am I?” I wince at the sound of my voice. My throat is on fire. It’s scratchy and raw. I raise a hand to touch my throat and for the first time I notice a IV dangling from my inner arm. I follow the IV drip to the bag hanging at the top of my bed. 

“Don’t worry about it brat.” The man turns around and walks back to the door. He leans out slightly. “Hanji! Bring this kid some god damn water, will you?” I faintly hear a bright voice holler back. 

I try to sit up in bed but my side flares with pain. I can’t hold back the gasp from the sudden sharp jabbing feeling. 

“Oi, shitty brat.” It takes me a moment to realize the man is talking to me. “Don’t you dare try moving or you’ll rip your stitches.” 

I want to ask what he means by stitches but my throat hurts too much to even dare consider it. The man busies himself with cleaning up an array of medical devices off the bedside table. I watch the man and a few minutes later a new person enters the room. 

This person is several inches taller than the black haired man but slightly more slender. At first sight I thought this person was a woman by the sight of their lengthy brown hair pulled into a ponytail. They wore glasses and walked with a skip and a smile on their face. At closer inspection I realized this person didn’t have much of a bust and seemed rather neutral in regards to gender. This left me feeling really confused and ignorant. Do I refer to this person as a him or her? How will I ever know?

“Oh! Eren, you’re awake! I’m so excited to actually talk to you. I’m Hanji, or Hange, whatever you want to call me. I’m find with either. Man, how are you feeling? You comfortable? How’s the pain?”

“Shitty glasses,” the shorter man suddenly snaps. Hanji stops talking and glances at the man innocently. “The brat needs water.”

“Oh! Right. Silly me, whoops. Here, ya go!” The woman hands me the water and I eagerly gulp it down. “Be careful now, we pumped you up with some intense pain killers and they can make the stomach very upset!” 

My throat was already feeling so much better. But now I had so many questions and I didn’t know where to start. 

“Who are you?” The question is directed to the man with a vulgar taste in language. He looks kind of surprised by my question, which I am too. I didn’t mean to start by asking for his name. 

“Mr. Grumpy Pants over there is Levi. Or you can call him Grumpy Pants, that’s what I like to call him.” Hanji informs me with a big smile. Levi just shoots her a bored look and lazily flips her off. 

“What happened to me?” I try to sit up again but instead just groan in pain. Hanji gasps and runs over to my side and pushes me down.

“Don’t move! I need to check your stitches first.” Hanji makes their way over to my bed and is starting to remove the blankets from me. For the first time I realize I’m only in boxers and pajama pants that don’t belong to me. 

“What happened?” I demand, growing frustrated. I mean, c’mon. I’m in a room full of strangers, I’m suddenly wounded, and who knows what’s really going on around here. 

“You got shot.” Levi informs me, sounding distant and uncaring. I glance over at him and he’s sitting in the chair by my bed. His legs and arms are crossed and he’s staring at me with those god damn eyes. 

“Wait- WHAT? I was shot? What?” Hanji fully pulls off the duvet and I notice a giant bandage taped onto the space above my hip. 

“Calm the fuck down brat. Do you remember last night?” I nod and Levi sighs. “Then there you go. When we were running they shot you.” 

“How is that even possible? I didn’t even feel a thing!” Okay, the panic I should have been feeling last night was starting to kick in now…

“The human body is a fascinating thing.” Hanji declares happily. She delicately pulls off the bandage and I catch a glimpse of the injury. Right above my hip is a narrow round wound. There are only two stitches holding it to a near shut. The area around the injury is red and puckered. I honestly expected something worse but really it’s just a little round whole in my side. “When adrenaline is pumping through your body like that the body can block out the pain in exchange for the need of survival.”

“How bad is it?” I ask nervously. I mean I’m obviously alive, so it can’t be that bad.

“Oh, honestly? Not that bad at all. The bullet pierced straight through so there were no bullet splinters left inside you. The bullet managed to not graze any major blood vessels or organs. Absolutely no internal bleeding. Seriously you’re lucky!” Hanji laughed. “The stitches are really only for cosmetic reasons. They aren’t actually necessary for healing but they’ll help minimize scarring. As long as you take some antibiotics, pain killers, and keep the area clean you’ll be fine I no time.” 

“Really?”

“Yes Eren, you lucky little goose.” I gasp as a sudden realization hits me. 

“How do you know my name?” Should I be scared right about now? Was I actually kidnapped?

“Brat,” Levi snapped. I glanced over and he’s holding up my phone. I gasp and try to sit up to grab it but Hanji pushed me back down. She starts disinfecting the area and I hiss in pain. “Your phone kept going off like crazy from two individuals messaging and calling you. I believe their names were Mikasa and Armin?” 

“Oh no! They must have been freaking out. What time is it? I have to get home now.” I try to sit up again but Hanji scolds me and pushes me back down. 

“Relax brat, I took care of it.” 

“You didn’t kill them did you?” I asked, starting to kind of panic. 

“Fuck no. For fucks sake you brat. I just texted them saying you ran into an old friend and passed out at their place. They’re pissed but not worried.” 

Hanji finished re-bandaging the wound. She helped me sit up and it hurt but it wasn’t unbearable. “I’m going to go grab you those meds, I’ll be right back. Try not to miss me too much, sweetie pie!” Hanji winked and darted out of the room. 

As soon as she was gone Levi sighed and stood up from his chair. 

“Who are you? Who were those people chasing us? What are you going to do to me?” I hate mysteries. I have no idea what’s really going on but I needed answers, now.  


“Okay brat, you have two god damn choices. I can kill you now or you can become my pet.”


	2. Your choice?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi informs Eren of his options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'll be honest this fandom is kind of crazy but I absolutely love it! I was not expecting to get so many views/kudos/comments already but thanks for every single one! You guys are all amazing :) Enjoy this second chapter!

_“Okay brat, you have two god damn choices. I can kill you now or you can become my pet.”_

_…_

“What?” The question leaves me sounding firm and defiant. I honestly half expected my voice to crack and stutter, making me sound like a nervous idiot. Honestly I kind of am just a nervous idiot. 

Levi who’s standing in front of me takes a step closer to the bed. Adrenaline is starting to course its way through my veins. I still couldn’t decide if this guy is really dangerous or not. I mean he did just threaten to kill me. I try to stand up but a raised leg pushes me back down. Levi’s arms are still crossed and he looks just as bored as he did minutes ago. 

“Listen here you shitty brat, I’m not happy about this either.” Well he sure didn’t sound happy, that’s for sure. Honestly he sounds disinterested. Aren’t sociopaths supposed to be like that? Just completely uncaring? Maybe this guy is a sociopath and I _should_ be scared. 

“Then just let me go home! It’s your damn fault I was shot to start with. I could get you sued or something. Or I could turn you into the cops and they’ll get you arrested and put in jail! My sister is a cop, you know.” My sister is also crazy protective and would probably kill you before you’d get put in jail…

Levi’s eyes narrow and he begins to smirk. This entire time his eyes have been locked on my own and refuse to budge. “Good to know.” His tone of voice is twisted, sounding much more sadistic. 

_Shit._

“I want to leave, now.” I go to stand up again and this time Levi lets me. But when I try to step away two hands reach out and grip me harshly by the biceps. And this is when Mr. Sociopath kills me…

“Oi, don’t even think about it. I have six men posted in this building. Each one is more than capable of killing you in a heartbeat.” I can feel his hot breath hitting my ear and it makes me swallow nervously. Okay so he’s not going to kill me but his evil henchman are. 

“I don’t give a shit about your sketchy ass business I just want to go home. I ended up at the wrong place at the wrong time. You helped get me away from those people, I got shot, whoops. Thanks for not leaving me dead. Now just let me go home. Now!” 

“Good to know you’re thankful you brat but that’s not happening.” Levi acts fast and spins me around before shoving me backwards into the chair he occupied only minutes ago. By the time I realized what was happening I was already seated and groaning from the pain. “Now answer my god damn question before I chose for you.”

“You can’t just kill me and I’m not going to be your sick pet, you pervert!” I exclaim angrily. I was starting to get very mad. Who did this man think he is? Levi scoffed and was starting to look just as angry as I felt. The man bent at the waist and put one hand on the chair’s armrest and the other on the top of the chair, resting it by my head.

“Fucking ‘aye you little shit head. I know your brain is practically nonexistent but try to listen for one god damn second, would you? Now-“

“Levi! Stop bullying our new cute little pet!” A familiar, painfully cheerful, voice squealed. I glance over to the doorway where Hanji stands looking horrified. I can’t help but groan over the fact she called me their pet. 

Who the hell just calls some stranger their pet?! 

“I want to go home,” I tell Hanji in hopes that maybe _she’ll_ listen. 

“Oh, silly Eren! That’s not happening.” Hanji coos happily. I groan and roll my eyes. 

It’s official. I am kidnapped and I am going to die. I’ll be forced into slavery under the name of ‘pet’ and then they will kill me. 

_Awesome. Fantastic._

“What the hell! You guys are fucking sick. Just let me go home. I won’t tell anyone about this! I seriously could care less about what you guys do.” 

Hanji makes her way over to my chair and shoves Levi out of the way. She crouches down so she stares up at me with her hands resting on my knees. 

“Oh Eren, don’t be scared. We’re not actually going to hurt you.”

“Yes we are,” Levi intervenes sharply. Hanji shoots the noirette a glare. 

“Whether you believe it or not, we are actually good people. Even Mr. Grumpy Pants over there. This group we’re a part of, yes, it may not be legal but we’re just doing what we believe is right. To maintain order we have to make sure our secret is kept as so, just a secret. You know our names, our faces, and so now to ensure our safety, as well as yours, we have to make sure you will keep quiet.” Hanji’s usual perky voice was dropped lower and calmer. Her words are reassuring but I can’t help but still question them. 

I glance at Levi who looks very unhappy. 

“I won’t blab about you guys or anything! I just want to go home and forget this happened.” 

“I understand and I wish we could just let you go but, really, we can’t. It’s not just us who’s at risk. Our enemies, the Titans-“

“Oi, shitty four eyes! There’s no fucking need to be telling him things he doesn’t need to know.” Hanji waved her hand lazily to disregard Levi. 

“The Titans saw you with us and even shot you. They’re desperate to bring us down so there is a chance they’ll target you.” Ah, shit. Well that escalated quickly…

“Well then, what do you mean becoming your pet? I don’t want to become some pet!” Hanji laughed at me and smiled.

“That’s just Levi being dramatic and I call all my favorite people pet! It’s cute.” Hanji was reaching towards my face and I ‘eeped’ in surprise. Levi, luckily, came to my rescue and reached out to pull Hanji away from me. 

“I have better things to do right now. Look kid, I know where you live. I know exactly who you are, which includes the identity of all your friends and family. If you pledge your silence and loyalty to me I’ll let you live. I’ll even let you walk out of here, today, and go home.”

“Okay! Great, sure,” I insist eagerly. I started standing up but Levi stopped me and pushed me back down. It makes the gun wound flare with pain but it’s not actually that bad. 

“Aye, shitty brat! Calm the fuck down. I’m not finished talking. If I found out you blabbed a word about any of us or anything you saw you will regret it.” Shivers ran through me. “Unfortunately this will not be our final meeting.” 

Levi stood up and tossed some device at me. I caught it clumsily and realize it was a cheap phone. 

“You will receive messages on there, from me. On rare occasions it may be a call. Do not let anyone find that phone and you better respond to any message pretty damn quickly. We will meet, periodically, so I can check in on you. If anything ever happens to you involving this god damn mess you call me, immediately. If you are in any kind of danger, you call me. If you can’t call me, you text me. Make sense?”

I nod. Hanji laughs at how eagerly I nod and I shoot her a glare. 

“Good. Any questions?” I shake my head. “Now trust me brat, you do _not_ want to mess with me. I’ll make you regret the day you were born. Okay, now one last question. How are you at self-defense?” 

“I’m not helpless if that’s what you’re suggesting!” Who the hell did this guy think he is, suggesting I can’t take care of myself? Getting me shot? Forcing me to join his evil forces by threatening my family…

“Just answer my fucking question.” 

“I’m perfectly fine at self-defense, damn it!” Gray eyes narrow and the next moment is a blur. Hands are abruptly yanking me out of my chair and up onto my feet. The world is a spinning blur as an arm wraps itself around my stomach. The arm is oddly gentle but the other arm that gets shoved against my neck is not. 

My source of air is cut off and I gasp for breath. It takes me a long moment to realize Levi had yanked me out of my chair and had me in a choke hold. Even though I’m struggling to breathe I realize the arm around my stomach is gentle because of the gunshot wound. This realization startles me and my heart rate speeds up. Could this guy really be a sociopath? 

“You’re a fucking liar,” He breathed into my ear. Curse that god damn perfect voice and it’s know it all owner. I should not be this attracted to some sketchy ass guy who kidnapped me. Fuck!

Just as quickly as it all began it ended. He released me and I straightened up to my normal height which was several inches taller than Levi. This is something that seems to make him scowl. 

“What was that all about?!” I exclaim angrily. Hanji is laughing hysterically as Levi rolls his eyes. He turns and starts to walk out of the room. He pauses in the door way to lazily glance at me. 

“I guess you’re joining fight club too.” 

And with that Levi left. I spun around to glance at Hanji. I’m absolutely baffled. Hanji just starts laughing even harder. She’s rolling on what was my bed, with tears in her eyes.  


“What does that even mean?” I look at the empty doorway then glance back down at Hanji who’s still laughing. “Hanji! What does that mean? Fight club? Really?”

“Oh Eren, you are too perfect!” She howls. I glance down at the new phone in my hand. It’s just a prepaid phone that probably cost thirty bucks but it feels priceless. What would happen if I lost this tiny little thing? Would he kill me? Would he kill my friends and family?

_Actually, what did I get myself into?_

“Hey, weren’t you supposed to be bringing pain killers or something? I kind of would like to go home now.” 

Hanji jumps up and pulls out two pill bottles out of her pocket. One of the bottles has the standard Ibuprofen label that you’d buy at the store and the other was Tylenol. She unscrews the lids on them both and hands me two of the ‘ibuprofens’ and one of the ‘tylenols’.

I pick up the water and take them without a question. 

“I figured your family wouldn’t question why you have normal painkillers so I just put the medications in these!” Hanji handed me the bottles. “The ibuprofen is actually codeine. Each pill is thirty mg, so go ahead and take two every four hours or so as needed. If the pain starts to decrease but still hurts then just take one. The Tylenol is Cefotaxime which is an antibiotic often used after surgery to prevent infection. 

“You’re supposed to take it every eight hours or so, so just take it when you wake up and before you go to bed. You’ve already received several shots including a Tetanus shot so you should be good. I’ll make sure to check up on you in the next several days on that new phone of yours! Maybe we can even hang out! Doesn’t that sound fun?” 

I agree although, not very enthusiastically at all. 

“Oh, can I get my clothes and real phone back?” I ask, suddenly feeing awkward to be standing around in only these stranger’s pajama pants. 

“Oh, yes of course!” Hanji moved to the dresser and pulled out my clothes. They looked to be freshly washed but my shirt which had been red to start with looked to be faintly stained. I glance down at my stomach and at the bandage the wrapped itself all the way around my side. 

“How am I supposed to shower and stuff?” I ask suddenly. Hanji handed me my clothes and then picked my phone up off the nightstand. 

“Oh, just tape some plastic wrap over it. You can try to shower without the bandage but that might hurt. As long as you don’t take a bath it’s not a big problem to get it wet. But if the wound starts to look really red or infected make sure to call Levi immediately. Try to avoid going to the hospital. Things can get a little messy that way. Oh, but do you need me to show you how to re-bandage it yourself?”

“No, I can deal.” Really I just want to get home already. Hanji smiled and just stared at me. I glanced down at the clothes in my arms then back up to her. She seemed completely oblivious for my want of privacy. “Uh, do you mind?”

“Hmm?”

“I kind of would like to get dressed…” I trail off and Hanji gasps.

“Right! Silly me. Now you hurry up, you hear?” Hanji turned and left the room, closing the door behind her. I got changed quickly then open unlocked my smart phone.  
It was two in the afternoon. 

I opened up my messages and sure enough there had been a ton of messages from both Mikasa and Armin, although they were mostly from Mikasa. Levi had been right though, someone had responded to their messages at about two in the morning. They managed to even sound just like me. 

I had one new unread message from Mikasa asking me when I’d be home. I quickly responded to her text by telling her I’d be home soon. I pick up both phones and the pill bottles and open the room’s door. 

Outside of the room is a hallway leading to the left. The hallway has several closed doors and at the end of the hall is a taller, muscular man with short cropped blonde hair. The man glanced over at me with an easy smile. Beyond the man it appears there is a larger open room. 

Hanji is nowhere in sight.

I slowly close the door and sit back down on the bed. As I wait for someone to come back to me I go through my phone and read through all the messages from Mikasa and Armin. When no one had yet to retrieve me I turned my attention to this new phone. 

The contacts had only one number which was filed under Levi’s name. 

A few minutes later Hanji bursts into the room carrying a bag. “I got you some bandaging stuff!” She continues into the room and grabs the pill bottles and pajama pants I had been wearing. She puts the pill bottles in first then covers it all with the pants. “Since your sister thinks you stayed at a friend’s just say they gave them to you or something.”

“O-Okay.”

I stood up and Hanji surprises me by hugging me. 

“I miss you already!” 

“Uh- I’ve known you for like thirty minutes.” I point out nervously. This chick is kind of crazy, isn’t she? She is nice though…

“Don’t be silly. This has been a meaningful half an hour. Now c’mon. Let’s get out of here! Or do you want to go get some lunch first?” I shake my head and Hanji sighs. “To bad, oh well. Now follow me, pet.” 

I follow Hanji out of the room and down the hall. When we pass the guard Hanji greets him as Reiner. The room I saw earlier appears to be like a living room with several couches and a coffee table. The room is rather bland with no distinguishing features. There are two more guards in this room.

In the living room Hanji opens a door that leads to narrow stairs. At the top of the stairs we’re at another long hallway that’s dimly lit. The area looked completely different than the previous area. It almost appeared we were in the industrial basement of a big building. Everything is concrete and there are hissing pipes running along the walls. 

Everything from there on is practically a maze. Eventually we were walking out the back door of some large city apartment building. My head kind of spins from it all. I swear we would be walking out into the middle of nowhere rather than the middle of the city. I even recognize that we’re only a few block from my own apartment building. 

I inform Hanji of this and she ‘awws’ in disappointment.“I wanted to drive you home myself!” She whined. Her enthusiasm is kind of contagious and it makes me laugh. If I had met Hanji in any other circumstances we could probably be pretty good friends. 

“Well it’s not like we’ll never see each other again.” I point out with a shrug. I wouldn’t mind seeing Hanji again. Levi on the other hand I could go entire million lifetimes without. “You’re like, what, my doctor?”

“That’s true!” Hanji pulls me into a brief hug. “I’ll see you soon!” I wave Hanji off then make my way down the straight and start heading towards home. 

As I walk the weight of this last thirteen hours hits me. I wasn’t even awake for most of it. It’s honestly hard to believe I was even shot. The pain is there but it’s really just a slight burn that’s in the back of my head. I hardly even notice it. 

Oh well, nothing would come out of over worrying about all this. I shrug and continue on my merry way. Next thing to do is deal with Mikasa and Armin.  
\--  
As soon as I started opening the front door to my apartment I was bombarded with questions. Two pairs of hands yanked me into the room and the door was slammed behind us. Mikasa and Armin pull me into a joint hug and I blink several times to catch up with reality. 

“Eren! What were you thinking? You can’t just disappear on us. I don’t care if you ran into a friend and are drunk or whatever. You need to come home! We were worried.” Mikasa scolded. 

She pulled away from me and crossed her arms. Her expression perfectly mirrors one my mom would wear throughout our childhood. The similarity makes me smile. 

“Wow, mom, I’m so sorry.” I roll my eyes and Mikasa scoffs. I watch as she casually pushes her thick black hair over her shoulder.

“Eren we were just worried.” Armin calmly points out. I shoot him a shy smile and he returns it. I feel self-conscious of the plastic bag I’m holding. What if they question it?

I can’t even imagine how badly those two would freak out if they knew what actually happened. Mikasa would probably go on a rampage to hunt down and kill the person who shot me. 

“Don’t sass me Eren Jaeger. I’m serious. Don’t do that to us, ok?” I push my way past the black haired girl and make my way to my room I share with Armin. I have no idea how I’m going to hide this whole thing. 

Mikasa and Armin follow me into my room. I casually toss the bag into the closet. I sit down on the bed and look at the two individuals staring at me. “What?” I ask.

“I think Mikasa is waiting for both an apology and explanation.” Armin explains. I groan and flop backwards onto my bed. I regret it instantly because I keep kind of forgetting about the fact that a bullet shot _all_ the way _through_ me. I can’t wait to look in the mirror and check out the back side. 

“Of course she is.”

“Of course I am.” Mikasa mimics with a roll of her black eyes. 

“I don’t know what you want from me. What’s there to even explain? I ran into an old classmate from college and he was excited to see me. He insisted I come hang out with him at his place, we were drinking those beers I bought and I got carried away. You know how I get when I drink!” I had rehearsed this lie in my head several times when I was walking home so it came off my tongue naturally. 

“Which friend? You weren’t doing drugs or anything, were you? You know how I feel about drugs.” 

“God Mikasa, no. Jesus. It was uh, just, uh…” I trail off and try to think of any old classmates. Any classmates I was actually friends with I was still actually friends with and Mikasa knew them. With how protective Mikasa is I’m sure she’d verify my story too. 

I suddenly remember that guard Hanji greeted. “It was Reiner! We, uh, we had English 101 together.”

Mikasa hmmed and crossed her arms. Armin just stared at me with a frown. 

“You’re not lying to me are you?” I groan. I’m getting annoyed of her accusing me of lying, even if I actually am lying. “Eren if you ended up having a one night stand with some guy I don’t care. You can tell me, I just want to make sure you used protection. If you didn’t we need to take you to the doctors to get checked. STD’s are a very serious problem now days.” 

I groan even louder and I feel myself turning very, very red. I’m very openly gay and honestly no one cares, Mikasa included. Sometimes I just wish people would care just a little bit more. Me and my sex life is strictly my business and no one else’s. Especially not my sisters. Fuck. 

“Mikasa!” Armin and I exclaim in unison. I’m glad I’m not the only one horrified by her. Unfortunately this is not the first time she’s tried to butt her way into my sex life. Ugh.  


“I just want to make sure you’re being safe!” 

“Don’t you have to go to work or something?” I ask suddenly. Mikasa opened her mouth to retort then closed it when she glanced at the clock.

“Damn it, yes. I’ll be off at eleven tonight so you don’t have to wait up. But we are not done with this conversation Eren Jaegar. Now I need to go get dressed. Armin, find out if Eren is lying to me or not.” Mikasa turns and leaves the room. I threw my arms up in the air in exasperation. 

Armin glanced from the door to me. Armin is way too smart for his own good. Keeping secrets from Armin is one of the hardest things in the world to pull off. He somehow manages to see through all your bullshit. This is exactly why Armin decided to become a lawyer. 

The blonde had just recently gotten his bachelor’s degree and even managed to snag some job at a famous law firm. He’s not actually doing the lawyer job but instead works as some assistant. He can’t work as an actually lawyer until he gets he finishes his last few years of school to get his doctorate degree or whatever. But he is pretty much promised the job as soon as he passes his bar exam.

“Eren…” Armin began slowly. I hold up my hands getting ready to defend myself. 

“I’m not lying! I swear. But I am hung over, so I feel like shit.” _Please don’t see through my lie, please don’t see through my lie…_ “Just give me a break will you? I’m sorry I got careless and forgot to inform you guys that I was hanging out with Reiner. Really I’d like nothing more than to eat some greasy food and watch Netflix to cure this awful headache.” It’s more of a side ache from a gunshot but still.

“Well if that’s the case how about we order a pizza and settle in for a movie marathon?” Armin’s smile is so sweet and sincere it almost makes me want to cry tears of guilt. How could this being so perfect? He makes me feel shitty for lying to him. Oh well. I do like pizza and Netflix! 

“Yes please!”

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Total disaster? Yeah.. that's what I thought. I just really wanted to write a fight club snk AU. So that's what this will turn into, while there's that mafia stuff going on too. 
> 
> In other words follow me on tumblr ~ http://errorunknownuser.tumblr.com/


End file.
